Notice Us
by AnimeLoversLooser
Summary: This includes 6 RPC's, characters created by fans for anime those whom are: Kohaku Reigain, Akanin Uchiha/Shadow , Hina Uchiha MY RPC & Shade Shadow ! It's just basicaly about how Kohaku REALY likes Akanin,their teammate Shu, starts likes him as well.


It was a warm breezy morning in Konoha. Akanin just woke up and was headed to the academy. Being the son of the kripted, Hina Uchiha and Shade (Shadow), he was admired by many of the people in his class. Meanwhile, Kohaku, being one of the "punks" was a little more on the wild side. He prefered teasing the girls and making them think he liked them. and showing off more than paying attention. His adopted parents were, Sasori No Dana and Kaiya of the Shadows.

It was a warm October, Akanin sat in his seat nearist the big window of the academy. His eyes stirring with another world of thought. Until a boy with bright blue eyes and blond hair, tipped orange tapped the desk beside him "Hey Akanin! Wake up! Guess who just got caught mimicing the teacher again?!" Akanin looked past his shoulder to Kohaku walking in, the teacher right on his heels. "Well, well...if it isn't our dearest friend...Kohaku No Dana." Akanin hid a smile. Kohaku grinned toward him "the one and only!" he snickered. Akanin turned to the boy, "Kibamaru...why are you still here anyway?" he asked. The boy glanced toward his sister and cusin playing with a chess board. "HEY!! AMAI YOU CHEATED!! NO BUGS ABURAME!!" Narumie whinned as she flipped her long brown and orang hair back. Amai (Amaya) giggled and set her glasses back in place. "I didn't cheat. Haku-chan just wanted to see." she said lifting her giant spider off the board. Akanin chuckled and stood. "well...i'd better get home...mom might worry." Kibamaru said as he dragged his sister out the door. Amai walked to Akanin. "so are you staying late again?" she asked looking up at him as he packed. "yes. I need to do a few errands before I go. Could you stop by my house and tell my mom?" "sure!" Amai smiled and dashed out the door.

It had gotten late and Akanin was taking a path through the forest. He stopped when he heard a snapping sound, his hand whipped out a kunai and he stood facing the dark path. "who's there?" he called. He felt two arms grasp his wrists from behind "easy coo-jo...it's me..." Kohaku said as he took the knife. Akanin blushed and jerked his hands away. "don't do that...you know I hate it..."he said putting the kunai away. Kohaku smiled "sorry...you just seemed so consintrated..." Kohaku put his hand to a tree behind Akanin's head, "and lost in thought..." Kohaku said leening closer to Akanin's face. Akanin's heart puonded against his chest, he put his hands on kohaku's chest and gently pushed him back. "w,what are you doing?!" he demanded. Kohaku backed off, "sorry...I just...just a habbit." Kohaku's face slipped a blush. Akanin glanced away, Kohaku smiled again. "can I walk you home? Im bored and in no hurry..." Akanin looked down, then to the dark path... "ok...just don't pull anything like that again..." he mumbled. Kohaku nodded, and they started to walk. Along the way, the talked about some old things, new things, past, present, and future...

The next day was saturday. Kohaku walked around town dragging his feet. _Why do I keep thinking of him?_ He thought as images of Akanin flashed in his mind. He grabbed his head and shook it, trying to erase them. _ARRRGHHH!! I,I CAN"T DO THIS!! I HAVE TO SEE HIM AGAIN!!_ He screamed in his mind. He quickly turned an ran towards Akanin's house. Worried not if this would break their "friendship."

Akanin dug for a few clothes. "mom! I'll be in the bath!" he called down. "alright." Hina called back. Hina and Shade had been signing mission papers all morning. Akanin started the shower water, the steam quickly filled the bathroom. He took his clothes off and threw them on the floor in a pile. He glanced at the mirror "..." he stared for a moment more. Then stepped into the running water.

Kohaku arrived at the house a few minutes later. Panting, he knocked. Hina walked to the door an opened it. "oh...hello Kohaku!" she said as she let him in. "is uh...is Akanin here?...I need to talk to him..." he said, his face slightly red. She smiled "AKANIN! ONE OF YOUR FRIENDS IS HERE!" she called as she sat back down. Shade shook his head and took a bite of his toast. Akanin came down a few minutes later, hair still wet, with only a towel around his waist. "K,kohaku?!" he said as he walked quickly up to him in the hall way. "hey...I uh...wated to talk to you..." Kohaku mumbled. "about?" Akanin cocked his wet head to the side. Kohaku looked him in the eyes. "I know your...gay...just like me..." Akanin turned a bright red. "W,what?! How did you know?!" he bounded back. Kohaku smoothed his voice, "I can just tell...". Akanin looked away "so what if I am "gay"...what do you want?" Kohaku hesitated. "...you..." he whispered as he stroked Akanin's hair from his eyes. Hina peered into tha hallway and smiled "aw!!" she giggled quietly. Shade tried to see "what's going on?" Hina grabbed his collar. "c'mon Shade-kun! We're going upstairs!" Shade was unable to fight back "why??" he said nervously, "I wanna show you how much I love you!" she grinned. "...OO" Shade was scared.

Kohaku began pushing Akanin against the wall. He leened closer to him, and kissed his lips. Kohaku snuck his tounge into Akanin's mouth. Both of their tounges engaged in a feirce battle with one another. Akanin's mouth opened slightly when he felt Kohaku lifting up his towel. Akanin quickly pushed Kohaku away. "w,we can't do this here! Plus we barley know eachother!" Akanin panted, his face blood red. "then i'll wait..." Kohaku smirked.

**2 years later...**

Akanin finished his report, everyone els had left after school that day. He stayed to finish alone. Kohaku walked into the room. "oh, hey Kohaku-kun!" Akanin smiled as he put things into his bag. "you know no ones around...?" Kohaku asked. "And...?" Akanin said as he sat on the desk, knowing what Kohaku wanted to do. "you know what I want..." he said locking the door before walking to Akanin. Akanin put his arms on Kohaku's back. "But...today...im stepping it up a level..." he said as he sucked at Akanin's neck. Akanin's mouth opened and a small gasph escaped. Kohaku smiled to himself, Akanin pulled off his own shirt. Kohaku moved his lips about Akanin's neck, he placed a hand onto his chest, softly pushing him down. Akanin lay on his back upon the desk. His arms binded about Kohaku's neck. Kohaku, wriggled out of his own shirt and tossed it onto the ground. He slid Akanin's shorts off, and moved his tounge across his. Akanin pulled Kohaku to him, slowing his reaction time, he let go of Akanin's clothes. Akanin moaned loudly when Kohaku gripped him in the between. Kohaku then turned back to his boxers, he slid his and Akanin's both off. He smiled as he kissed Akanin once more.


End file.
